Yoru Sato
Yoru Sato 'is the daughter of Nyx. History Yoru had a hard life. She could never go out in the sun because she's allergic to it, she doesn't have any friends because people are creeped out by her, and she had to go into surgury two times because she was accidentally left in the sun for about two hours each time... In the Rebellion, she can only go in the shade while fighting, or rarely goes in any of the action at all. She can only go outside when it's fully dark. Sun Allergy Since she is the daughter of the goddess of the night, Yoru is allergic to the sun (hey, it's actually a real allergy, not making this up). She can only stay in the sun for so long, but not too long or else she might get a serious seizure. She had to get surgury twice just because she went in the sun for too long (once for a date, another because of carelessness). The Rebellion (Group) When Yoru learned the real truth on why the gods needed the demigods, she was super angry at her mother, and all of the gods. She even holds a grudge on Camp Half-Blood, because Chiron said "It is a demigod's duty to save Mount Olympus and the world." She then runs away from camp and ran into the Rebellion Team Alpha. Team Alpha takes her in as a new teammember, making her the Co-Captain of the group. Appearance Yoru dyed her jet black hair with blue streaks. She wears a red cut-off top, black leggings with a black skirt, and jet black high-heels. Abilities *'Umbrakinesis: As a child of the goddess of night she has divine authority and absolute control over darkness. *'Night Empowerment': She's stronger at night or in dark places (e.g. the underworld). *'Shadow Mimicry:' She can morph into (living) darkness/shadow. *She can control nocturnal animals. *'Nocturnal:' She can see in any form of darkness at her advantage. She can adapt to a function where she can have the properties of a nocturnal animal and snap out of it quickly. i.e. she can sleep in the day and do activities in the night Weakness *'Any form of Light:' She can be blinded by the even slightest form of light (even flashlights and cameras) But can recover quickly. Relationships Jason Grace Developed some feelings for him, but now hates him. Sophie Jen Yoru and Sophie are best friends in the Rebellion. They are kick butt awesome when they team up together to fight campers from camp half-blood. Apollo/"Mr. Rider" Encountered him in his human form. Has a slight crush on Apollo. Gina Martinez Respects her as a teammate. Joe Tanaka Resepcts him as a teammate. Entemology Yoru means night in japanese Quotes "May the darkness, be with you." "Let darkness take over the world!" "I will show you mine, if you show me your's" "This is γελοίος (ridiculous)!" "Το σκοτάδι είναι φοβερό." (darkness is awesome in greek) Category:Demigod Category:Children of Nyx Category:Hero turned villain Category:Villains Category:Girl Category:Female Category:Rebel Member